Only you and Big Mac's
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: The only the ones who can truly see us at our best, are the ones who were with us at our worst, as Sasuke will soon discover. Bad summary-will make a better one shortly. will have a lemon


**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Naruto…He belongs to a raven haired Uchiha named Sasuke. Everything else in the NaruVerse though is MINE…or not :/ I don't own McDonald's either**

**There are some 'controversial' side-pairings, but nothing happens more between them than holding hands, hugs, and kissing.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Requested by ****syla04, a long time ago….this story is an AU!**

* * *

**Prologue-Fat**

At 6:00am two young boys were awakened by the sweet smell of food being prepared.

"Morning Dobe"

"Morning Teme"

The pair got out of bed and headed downstairs in their pajamas to where their guardians, Iruka, and his lover, Kakashi, were cooking.

Iruka was a caring man with a huge heart, and a 'mother-hen streak' a mile wide. His brown hair was usually tied in a ponytail, making the scar across his nose more prominent, his mocha eyes conveyed wisdom and compassion. As an orphan himself, he took the only orphan in the school under his wing and adopted Naruto when he was 8. He was kept busy, since Naruto was a bit of a trouble maker; however, with love and understanding, a firm hand and clear boundaries, the blonde former orphan thrived.

Kakashi was the contrast to Iruka's physical form. His silver hair stood up in all directions, one black eye was revealed and usually shone with mischief. He lost his left eye during his time in the military, there was now an eye patch covering the damage. He wore a mask to cover his face, all the way up to his nose-he often claimed he worked in a germ factory and didn't want to get his 'little dolphin' sick. Naruto would claim he was a liar and really had huge lips with canker sores, which drew a stern look from Iruka. Kakashi had worked under the police chief Fukagu Uchiha, until his death. After a fire took the lives of his boss, his wife and their oldest son, Kakashi adopted their youngest son Sasuke.

Iruka was a 5th grade teacher, while Kakashi taught Literature in the high school. The pair of educators moved in together last year. Although there have been a few minor squabbles, the four couldn't be happier with their home life.

With a cheerful smile, Iruka placed boiled rice, miso soup, tomatoes, and grilled fish on the table, before sitting down around the table.

"You boys excited to start your last-first day of middle school?" He asked the pair of 13-year-olds

"I fail to see how it will be much different than the 7th grade; I mean what is going to be great about the 8th grade?" Sasuke grumbled before taking a bite of tomato

"It's just the next big step to growing up" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I'm going to be president of Japan! Believe it!" Naruto spoke around a mouthful of rice and fish.

"You won't be unless you pick your grades up the year, young man. Now, both of you get dressed and wash up. You don't want to be late for your first day" Iruka said, slipping into 'Teacher-mode'

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, you are never going to make new friends with that kind of attitude" the brunette educator chided, ignoring the eye-roll the Uchiha sent him

After a quickly dressing and brushing their teeth, the pair of 8th graders departed for school, which was right down the street.

Sasuke dressed in dark jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt, proudly displaying the Uchiha fan on the back; white arm warmers covered his pale forearms. The ensemble was complete with black tennis-shoes. His outfit was designed to help him blend into the background, and usually it succeeded. His raven black bangs framed his onyx eyes, while the back stood up in spikes.

Naruto, on the other hand, dressed in a bright orange shirt, the blue crystal hanging from the black cord around his neck was framed in the golden swirl on the shirts middle. To complete his ensemble, he wore light, loose-fitting blue jeans, which emphasized his toned muscular lower half, and sandals. His bright blonde hair stood in natural spikes, which only served to make his brilliant blue eyes sparkle. His whole look made him look quite handsome. However, the six whisker-like scars he had sustained in a car crash with Iruka, make him look exotic.

Konoha Middle School was Sasuke's own version of hell. He was too smart for his classes but choose not to be moved up a grade because of Naruto. He didn't want to leave his best friend, his only true friend. Sure he had a few others he talked too, and even considered friends, but only because Naruto befriended them first and brought him along. Sasuke didn't make friends easily nor did have a great deal of drive to do so. Ironically though, he fit in with a relatively popular group of people, but then again, it was Naruto's doing and he got along with everyone.

They were the only people in the whole school who didn't torment him. He didn't have the long and beautiful silk hair of the Hyuuga pair or their different eyes, Naruto's bright sky blue eyes or warm laughter or his generous heart, nor did he possess Tenten's athleticism.

He walked in to Kurenai-sensei's mythology class and sat down in the back. The class slowly began to fill, no body sitting next to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" He looked up from his novel to see who called his name. His friend Tenten was walking up the stairs to the open desk next to his. She smiled at him and earned a small smirk in return, it was more than anyone received outside of his small group, yet still less that Naruto received.

Tenten was a pretty girl, but not stunningly gorgeous, with a vivacious personality. Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth quite often; they were framed by her brown bangs. Her brown hair was twisted up in the usual twin buns. She is almost always wearing a Chinese style silk shirt and baggie pants. Her uncovered arms were toned, betraying her athletic affiliation. She was the star on the volleyball team, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji regularly attended her games. Her love of sports was only rivaled by her fierce loyalty to the ones she cared for.

"How was your summer?" She asked with a smile and she turned her head to the side, almost like a kitten would.

"Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi and I went camping in the mountains. It was peaceful, how was yours?" He spoke only a few words, the class was starting to fill in and he didn't want people to look at him.

"Mine was awesome! I went to volleyball camp. My serve is now 49% more effective!" She exclaimed, she was a decent server before, but since she was in middle school, there was room for improvement. Tenten was about to continue when the she was cut off by the bell.

"Ok class, settle down. Welcome to Mythology." Kurenai-sensei entered the room and the class kicked off the beginning of the year.

Classes throughout the day progressed as normal. Sasuke was hungry and ready to sit down with Naruto to hear about his day. He entered the lunch room and progressed to the food line. After paying for his 'Big Mac'(1) and fries, he made his way his group, Naruto wasn't there yet, but Hinata, Tenten and Neji were along with a red head he didn't know. Tenten saw him and smiled with a wave.

*Bam* Sasuke crushed into something and knocked his try onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going fat ass!" screamed the second most popular girl in school, Haruno Sakura. Laughter came from the whole lunch room.

Yes, she dared to call him fat, but he was. He was the second largest boy in their class, but it was a very close second to Akimichi Choji. None of the girls ever talked to him, except Hinata and Tenten, because he was repugnant both physically and socially.

He glared at her, making her shiver, before he made his way to his table, leaving his mess for someone else to clean up. He wasn't that hungry anyway.

"Hey Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hn" as he took his normal seat between Tenten and Naruto.

Tenten pushed her food into the middle of the table, "I had a really big breakfast, you know how Gai is about 'Filling my tanks of youth' so I can't finish this by myself, and I would hate to see it go to waste. Will you all help me finish it?" She asked the group, but they all know she was really offering it to Sasuke, helping him to save face. She was adopted by Miato Gai and lived with him and his illegitimate child, Rock Lee.

Sasuke took her offer gratefully. He was very blessed to have such great friends.

"H-how was your summer" the shy Hyuuga Hinata asked the table. Her dark violet hair hung just past her shoulders, with banks covering her forehead and framing her face. Her eyes were large and pupiless with a pale lavender iris.

"Same as Naruto's" he replies as he took another fry. "How was yours?" she had spoken with all in their group previously throughout the day, so it was her chance to finally talk to the Uchiha.

"It was very nice, I spent it with my family and Neji" she looked over at the boy beside her.

"We went to the coast and she got sun poisoning. While Uncle and Hanabi went to the beach, she and I sat inside and watched movies and played games." Neji added in, smirking at the memory and chucked lightly when he saw the blush staining Hinata's cheeks.

Neji was usually a stoic man, who spoke with pride. There were only a few that could pull any emotion out of him and they were Hinata and Naruto. His silky, chocolate locks hung down his back, and were tied near the tip. His eyes were like Hinata's but a steel blue hue.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the red head with hard sea foam green eyes surrounded by thick bags from lack of sleep. A tattoo stating 'Love' stood boldly on his forehead. His skin was very pale.

"Sabaku no Gaara" he spoke in a cool monotone voice.

"Why are you here?"

"He is here, because he is new and I invited him. Stop being an ass, Teme!" Naruto chided his rude behavior.

"Hn" He took another fry before turning to Tenten and sparking a conversation with her about her volleyball training.

* * *

*****A/N: **

**(1):** my high school has something similar to the Big Mac from McDonald's. It is a typical hamburger but the special sauce is over ½ the fat and calories of a Big Mac… I guess being from Pittsburgh does have its perks-after all the Big Mac originated here! And this story is set in Japan.


End file.
